Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 14
Season 14 (1997-1998) Jeopardy!_Season_14_Logo.png|Title card for Season 14 (1997-1998). Alex Trebek as Statue of Liberty.jpg|On the October 31, 1997 Halloween-themed episode, Alex Trebek wore a Statue of Liberty costume. Jeopardy! S14 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S14 Audio Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S14 Video Daily Double Logo.png 3,000th_Jeopardy!_1997.jpg|On September 19, 1997, Jeopardy! celebrated its 3,000th episode. Season changes: * At the beginning of this season, the 1997-2001 Jeopardy! theme, and the 1997-2008 "Think!" music debuted, and was composed by Steve Kaplan. * The opening credits have changed to the same flyover of the Sony Pictures Studios complex, and a cube zooms out with the Jeopardy! logo flying over the floating cubes. The Jeopardy! letters fly away, and a cube zooms in to reveal the 1996-2002 set. * This is also the last season, in which the set changed its color from blue to red for the Double Jeopardy! and for the Final Jeopardy! segments, which was used for the last time on the January 23, 1998 Celebrity Jeopardy! sportscasters episode. For the rest of the entire season, the set no longer changed its color from blue to red in the Double Jeopardy! round and Final Jeopardy! round segments, as the set changed its color back to blue. * This is also the last season, in which the dollar figures popped in during the Double Jeopardy! segment. On later episodes of this season, the dollar figures no longer popped in during the Double Jeopardy! segment, they are already present when the show came back from commercial breaks. * At the beginning of the season, all five time champions win one of the three Chevrolet cars. It could be the Corvette, Tahoe, or a pair of Cameros. * Also at the beginning of this season, the category screen effects are covered by a Jeopardy! logo, as well as the Double Jeopardy! logo, a Final Jeopardy! logo, and the Jeopardy! logo used for particular tournaments. * Due to the Bill Clinton impeachment, the microphones were removed from the contestant podiums, so Alex Trebek and the contestants started wearing clip-on microphones. * The studio audience can be seen during Alex Trebek's entrance, in and out of commercial breaks, and during the closing credits. This remained in use until Season 16. * Many of the categories are now unique and obscure. * Video clues were introduced in this season, so that the contestants can see it more visible. * The background color for Daily Double clues changed its color to red. * Starting with this season, the Final Jeopardy! category appeared onscreen where contestants began writing their final responses. * This is the first time, that the College Championship began taping in a college campus. * This is also the first time, Alex Trebek introduced the new black college trophy to the viewers and contestants. That was a small and big trophy. This would remain in use until Season 24. * Starting with this season, and it would remain in use until 2001, a Game Show Network logo appears during the closing credits in some episodes. Other episodes don't have the Game Show Network logo. The first promo is the ID with a voice-over saying "It's the only network you can play at home, Game Show Network, where it's all play, all day! Buzz your cable company and get in the game!". * The contestants names and winnings in the introductions, as well as the graphic showing the Final Jeopardy! winner's new winnings count for the day, are changed to CG Omega, which continues to be used for them until Season 18. * CG Omega became the new font for video clues, as well as the clue text in the Final Jeopardy! segments, and remains as such through most of Season 20. * Additionally, the sponsor list, closing credits, and a copyright notice are changed to CG Omega as well, and continue to use that font until the end of Season 25. This season: * Season 14 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 1, 1997. * On the season premiere, the new theme song ends before Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase. * Only applause from the audience is heard over the KingWorld logo. * On the September 2, 1997 episode, the theme song ends a few seconds before Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase. * The categories for the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! round segments flip over until Season 17. * As with the season premiere, only applause from the audience is heard over the KingWorld logo at the start of this season. * On the September 11, 1997 episode, oddly, the copyright date and "Created by Merv Griffin" credit are done in Compacta-D. * Starting with the September 15, 1997 episode, the "Think!" music is rerecorded by adding a piano lead in the first verse, and a trumpet lead in the second verse. This would remain in use until the end of Season 24. * On the September 19, 1997 episode, the 3,000th episode aired on this date. On this episode: * Johnny Gilbert appeared on camera to do the announcement; "This is the 3,000th show of Jeopardy!". * After Johnny Gilbert appeared on camera to do the announcement, a clip from the first episode "Greg/Lois/Frank", which aired on September 10, 1984 is shown. * The contestants are standing at their podiums for the second time. However, they didn't do that until season 17. * Johnny Gilbert said "Now once again, here is the host of Jeopardy!: Alex Trebek!" as he makes his entrance by walking down a small staircase as the 1997-2001 theme plays. After that, Alex Trebek said: "That was our very first show in 1984. As you can see, very little has changed, I'm still wearing the same clothing, I'm happy to say it still it fits. But my foreign is a little higher nowadays, and they do have to adjust the lighting from time to time to take the glare off of my gray hair. But the game remains exactly the same, as it always been". * The Jeopardy! round categories are the same, as it was used on the very first episode "Greg/Lois/Frank", which aired on September 10, 1984: "Lakes & Rivers", "Inventions", "Animals", "Foreign Cuisine", "Actors & Roles", and "Number Please". * The "Actors & Roles" category consisted of video clues from the Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament. * The Double Jeopardy! round categories are related to the milestones. * The Final Jeopardy! round category is the same one on the very first episode "Greg/Lois/Frank", which aired on September 10, 1984: "Holidays", and was introduced in the same manner. * Starting with the October 6, 1997 episode, the set changed its color back to blue. * On the October 31, 1997 Halloween-themed episode, Alex Trebek wore a Statue of Liberty costume. * The second week of the Teen Tournament and Power Players Week, aired in November, 1997, are held at DAR Constitution Hall in Washington, D.C. This is the first time in the show's history that Jeopardy! took place in Washington, D.C. * Instead of Alex Trebek announcing the nine semi-finalists who will be playing next week, while the contestants walk up on stage, each player will say their name and location and so on followed up an applause from the audience. This applied for the four wildcard spots. And also they did the same practice for the three finalists. This practice has been done for the Tournament of Champions, College Championship, Teen Tournament, and finally, Teachers Tournament, since then. * Starting with the December 15, 1997 episode, the Final Jeopardy! category appeared onscreen, while contestants wrote their final responses. * The December 16, 1997 episode featured the debut of the "Bonus" category. The category consisted of two correct responses. If the contestant gave the correct response, they choose the other correct response to the contestant. However, if the contestant gave the incorrect response, they lost the value. so that they are playing for double the clue value. * On the December 19, 1997 episode, the real 3,000th episode of Jeopardy! airs. * The December 31, 1997 episode marked the second appearance of the "Bonus" category. * The set changed its color from blue to red in the Double Jeopardy! and Final Jeopardy! segments for the last time on the Celebrity Jeopardy! sportscasters episode, which aired on January 23, 1998. * The February 10, 1998 episode marked the last appearance of the "Bonus" category. * During the quarterfinals week of the Tournament of Champions, after the first round categories are revealed. Instead of Alex Trebek saying, "(Contestant's Name), you had the high score in the regular competition, you go first." He says, "(Contestant's Name), you won the toss, you go first." * On later episodes of this season, the dollar figures no longer popped in on the Double Jeopardy! board, they are already present coming back from the second commercial break. This was first done in February during the Tournament of Champions before becoming permanent in March. And speaking of Tournament of Champions, this event was held in February 1998 and February 1999. * On the March 2, 1998 episode, all three celebrity female contestants each had zero dollars at the end of the match. * On the June 12, 1998 episode, all three contestants have zero dollars at the end of the game the first known instance since the 2nd show. * Season 14 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 17, 1998. * Summer reruns air from July 20-September 4, 1998, with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 1998-1999 and on Game Show Network between 2001 and 2005. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline